1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer telecommunication system, more specifically, a virtual telecommunication messaging service system. Through this system, a user gets a virtual number, and inputs his mobile phone number or other call numbers into this system. The user receives messages with this virtual number, which is used permanently. If the user changes his mobile phone number later, only the system is needed to be updated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile telephone, as a convenient way of communication, is increasingly popular in the world. While growing problems relative to privacy of receivers and opportune moment of communication are emerging. For instance, receivers often disclose their mobile phone numbers involuntarily (business relation for example), while it is possible for them to be called at any time without being warned (during meetings, private time, or in foreign countries on business). On the other hand, languages are not always more convenient than text, for instance, short messages may help one to know the forgotten addresses without writing them down. Quite a few enterprises and groups communicate through mobile phones, which result in many problems. For instance, the name list of news reporters must be updated often in order to be contacted correctly. If virtual numbers that are independent of users are applied, the mobile call numbers of reporters shall be updated automatically by media, and enterprises or groups could keep communication with right media reporters at any moment without worrying about the maintenance and validity of data. Of course, these are more such cases, and it is quite important to develop more functions out of mobile phones.